The Varia in Florida
by Sudoka Kat-Rina
Summary: It was supossed to be a nice, quiet, and peaceful time. That is until the Varia showed up.
1. Target 1: Peace and quiet?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot ****(A/N- This is my first fic so no flaming please. It may have some errors at first, but I'll go back and edit them later. Anyways, now to the story)  
**  
Yawning, you stretched out on the couch of your hotel room, planning to sleep the day away. It was all a blur as your boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada, had sent you on a vacation for the week to relax in the Sunshine State of Florida. You were a part of the 10th Vongola mafia boss' family. You loved them all to death, but after dealing with Lambo's constant antics,  
Ryohei's need to always be extreme, and a few good sleepless nights, one needed a break.  
There was a loud BANG! as your hotel room rattled. After a few seconds it stopped. " I can't get a break anywhere can I?" you wondered as you peeked your head out the room door. Seeing nothing unusual, you decided since you were up you might as well hit the beach. Grabbing your favorite book, a towel, and some sunscreen, you head out.  
"Ah, Mademoiselle!" the concierge called after you. He had looks of concern on his face as he approached you.  
"I must warn you that there are some guests causing major disturbances here. There's one demanding steak in the restaurant,one raiding the clothing store, another trying to break the aquariam while yelling very loudly. We advise staying in your room until we get the situation under control.  
"Nothing I can't handle sir," you said confidently. Looking troubled, the concierge backed off. As soon as he left, you frowned. The problems sounded very familiar.  
"It's probably just the nerves. It can't really be them, right? I just need to relax. Relax..." your thought process was cut off as a knife appeared right in front of your face. It seemed to be lodged in the room door. The suspicions you had were confirmed as you heard a shishishi and a knock it off senpai come from within the room. Back in your room, you picked up the phone and called Tsuna. This had to be a mistake.  
"eh.. Hello?"  
"Tsuna you tell me right now why it seems like all of the Varia are at my hotel!" you were frantic.  
"About that... The Varia needed someone to look after them during their vacation time.  
They aren't exactly welcome in Florida."  
"So you put me to babysit?!"  
"Gomen Kiri-chan, but no one else is fit for the job"  
"It's fine, I'll do it,' you couldn't stay mad at him for long, but oh was he getting an earful when you get back home. Hanging up, you sunk to the floor. You were determined to make it out alive.


	2. Target 2: Weapons are hazardous?

**( A/N: Thank you to everyone who is still here reading this. I will try to update as much as possible, but I can't promise exact dates. I actually have no clue where I'm going with this story :/ )**

It was 3 hours after your phone call with Tsuna. After that phone call you quickly formulated a plan. You realized that the Varia probably brought all of their weapons with them. It wouldn't be an easy task, but you decided to somehow get all weapons away from them.

It was the perfect night for a midnight stroll. Unfortunately, that would have to wait. Which door was it again? You cursed yourself for forgetting which door Bel had decided to embed his knives in. Ah hah! Here it was, door number 444. You could tell by the holes that were peculiarly shaped in the door.

You placed one of Giannini's new inventions shaped like a spider upon the door. You waited for a few seconds before it turned green and opened the door with a soft click. You left the door slightly open as you stepped in. You found Bel and Fran sleeping soundly on seperate beds. _Some Varia Quality they are, not noticing someone sneaking in their room, _you thought to yourself.

Treading carefully, you proceded to open their drawers. Finding absolutley nothing, you moved on to the closet. All of their clothes were hung up on hangers neatly, most likely Lusseria's doing. _They brought their varia jackets?! That won't do_. You took all of their work clothes and bundled them up. You smirked as you found a whole array of Bel's knives in his sleeves.

After some more digging around, you found box weapons in the nightstand drawers. You realized your face was mere inches from Bel. _I have to just move those bangs out of his face and..._ You wasted no time in grabbing a comb from the bathroom and lifting up his bangs ever so carefully. _Go...God dangit._ He had a sleeping mask on. You didn't dare remove it, for it would wake him up for sure. Grunting softly, you stalked off to your room to hide all of the weapons and clothing you had taken.

Now you had another problem, figuring out where Xanxus, Squalo, and Lusseria were staying. After roaming around for about five minutes, you found Lusseria in the lounge... and was he flirting with other guys? Ignoring the fact that he was blatantly flirting, you marched straight up tp him.

" Oh hayo Kiri-chan! Jason here was just telling me all about how there are many attractions down here."

" I'm sure that's very interesting and all, but I need to talk to you for a moment."

After, getting him to hand over his box weapon, which wasn't very difficult, you got the info of where Squalo and Xanxus were staying. You doubted it would be as easy as it was to get the weapons from Bel and Fran.

Using the same method to sneak into Xanxus' room as before, you made sure to not rummage around too much. You had limited time seeing that Xanxus had gotten into a fit of rage because the hotel didn't supply his favorite brand of wine. Luckily for you, he went without his weapons and Squalo tagged along. So you found his guns were right out in the open on his bed. Apparently, he didn't suspect you were here too. That might be a problem.

Squalo's room was right next door, coveniently enough for you. You got his box weapon, but nothing else. You heard the click of the room door and it was opened. _Shoot_. You dove under the bed quickly, not maing a sound.

_"_Damn that Tsuna and his group, thining it'll be easy to send us off without a ruckus. I know that brat wouldn't send us here alone, so where is our supervisor? Tch, it doesn't matter."

Maybe you could compromise with him about how he uses his sword. That would have to wait until tomorrow however. You heard him go out onto the balcony. It was then that you headed out as fast as your legs would carry you.

Back in your room you flopped onto your bed carelessly. Lussuria wouldn't speak about your encounter earlier that night to anyone, so that meant you'd have to face all of them tomorrow.


	3. Target 3: Release the Krakens?

**(A/N: I seem to have regained my muse for this fic. And now for a chapter which is long overdue.)**

12 hours, 3 cat fights, and one crazy car ride later, you had managed to get all of the Varia to agree to come along with you to SeaWorld. When you said cat fight you meant Bel, Squalo, and Levi went crazy about finding out that you were baby-sitting them.

Upon arriving you kind of went picture crazy. There were already 23 photos taken. You rarely got to go to places like this and when it came down to it, you had a soft spot for the Varia. They all seemed brilliant in their own little chaotic ways.

Predictably enough, everyone had their own activities they wanted to do. You planted another one of Giannini's inventions on them. It was a small phone that you could track them with and hear eveything they were saying. It was unlikely they'd actually keep it but oh well.

After everyone split up you headed over to Manta.

"Shishishi, look who decided to join us," Bel placed his elbow on your shoulder. You were irked by the major height difference.

"Bel what are you doing?"

"The prince got tired of waiting." It had only been a few minutes.

"Well we could get you a kiddie stroller," You and Fran snickered at the thought of Bel in a stroller with a bib and pacifer.

The rest of waiting was filled with making cracks about Bel's princely ways and just having plain fun. When you finally got on the coaster you were having second thoughts so you thought you should lighten the mood a little.

"You two do know that couples usually hold hands on these rides right?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Just for 5 seconds. I'm sure a prince and his frog could take that challnege." Bel seemed peeved and Fran was, well monotone as usual.

The coaster started up. Bel gave in and decided to hold Frans hand for a few seconds. Somehow their hands ended up getting superglued. You laughed evilly running away as Bel and Fran ran after you. That just made you laugh harder because their hands were still stuck together.

You suddenly realized you had ran right into turtle trek and into Lussuria. You couldn't avoid crashing into him, seeing as you were running so fast.

"You should slow down dear. Here." He offered his hand to help you stand up.

In some freak coincidence Fran and Bel were there too, hands still stuck together, not noticing you or Lussuria. During Turtle Trek you managed to take more pictures. These had Lussuria taking selfies in his 3D glasses, Fran sitting cross legged on the floor staring up in wonder at the dome, and Bel casually looking up.

Afterwards, you had stuck around marveling the manatees while everyone went off elsewhere. Lussuria went off to find the icecream shop while ther whereabouts of others were unknown. You saw the most interesting sight at Dolphin Cove.

Bel was staring admiringly at Fran as he reached out to touch a dolphin. The dolphins would come close to Frans hand, but then swim off suddenly. Each time, he would pout like a little toddler before trying again.

Eventually Bel grew tired of this. He stuck his hand in and at last a dolpin came. Fran looked up fascinated at the sensation of touching an actual dolphin. The cuteness of the face Fran made caused Bel to lean foward and gently kiss him.

You smirked and took as many pictures as possible. Joining them again, the 3 of you went to go ride Journey to Atlantis and Kraken. You thanked goodness they no longer seemed upset about you gluing their hands together.

After also riding Antarctica: Empire of the Penguin and convining Fran he couldn't take the penguins home, you went off to find the other 4.

**(A/N: I realize there was a lack of Xanxus, Squalo, and Levi in this chapter. Don't worry I didn't forget them, they'll be making an appearance soon. I had to add that dash of B26. It was personal preference so if you didn't like it, ignore that part. Until next time lovelies.)**


End file.
